Confession's Of my Love Life
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: You are in love with all the Raimon IE/Go character's Lawl. But its in different Time Paradox, of your Love life. Im gonna be making a Character x Reader story; Hope fully you guys like them because i try my best at them. Also please review of any characters that you want me to do, and ill do them.
1. Fei Rune

**Ally: Konnichwaa!~ This is one of my new Fanfic's that im gonna start doing now. I just wanted to make a Character x Reader one. Also everyone who reads this, i would like it if you guys would give my other IE Go stories a chance. *bows* Arigato minna-san!~**

**Alex: Just get on to the story already.**

**Ally: Shut up, and what are you doing in here? This isnt a story were yu show up.**

**Alice: Do i show up?**

**Ally: No!**

**Michella: Me?**

**Ally: NO! *sees all three* Ugh, fine watever...**

**All three: Yaaay!**

**Ally: Well, i guess ill be starting now.**

**Author's Note: This will be based off of Ep. 45-6 maybe kinda 47 too. Things you will need to know. xD, **

**- Hair color ; (h/c)**

**- Eye color ; (e/c)**

**- Last name ; (l/n)**

**- First name ; (f/n)**

* * *

**1. l Wishes l Fei Rune **

As you sat down in your seat, as your team went to the field to have a match against team Garu. But you couldnt get Fei out of your mind, Yes! Hes your crush and something happened to him.

_'Fei... Why, did you do this. Where are you?'_ you said in your mind, your (h/c) hair started to blow in the wind as you looked up to see Tenma looking at you. "Everythings gonna be ok, (l/n)-san" tenma said running back to the field to warm up.

Aoi sits down next to you with a smile, "Tenma is right, (f/n). Everything well be find." Aoi said to you, making you fake smile. _'But Fei, said it himself... Hes not coming back to the people who doesnt like them, the SSC. But he doesnt know that we do like him, just the way he is.'_ you said in you head, as the Garu team started to walk out to the field.

Everyone looks at the team, and scans the team until there eyes laid upon a green hair boy, who was there EX-teammate. "F-fei!" You said out loud, as Tenma said the same thing. "What are you doing here?!" Tenma asked.

Your (e/c) eyes widen as you were staring at Fei when he was talking to Tenma, you started to shake your head as he walked away from Tenma. "Fei! Why... Why are you-" You were stopped by Gouenji.

You turn your head to him as he gave you a Dont-do-it-now face. You turned your head back to the field as you saw Fei turn back around and walked to his side of the field. You nodded and sat back down next to Aoi, who gave you a hug as you whispered something into her ear.

Aoi gasped of what you said to her, and pushes away from you "(f/n)... I think you-" you stopped Aoi from finishing her line, and just smiled at her. Making her blink at you then nods and both of you turn you head to the field to watch the match.

The match starts and you put your hands together, _'Tenma... You gotta make Fei realize what hes doing it wrong.'_ you said, making Aoi notice you. You would see Tenma talking to Fei once in a while, or at least the times he had a chance to talk to him.

But it couldnt get to him, Team Garu scored one point making Tenma in shock that Fei was the one that scored that for his team. After that you saw Fei looking like hes in pain for some reason. You looked around to realizes Tenma and the others are in pain to.

"W-whats going on?" You said looking at Tenma as he suffers. "Tenma!" You yelled out to him, Aoi also gets up and she looked really worried. You then looked at Fei who was talking to Tenma, You heard him.

"Im fighting the you; because you humans dont treat us like humans you treat us like monsters, and they don't accept us. I thought you would understand that!" Fei said walking over to the ball. "N-no Fei... We do accept y-you.. We-" Tenma stopped as Fei got madder.

You couldnt watch your crush hurt your firends anymore. "Fei stop it! We lo-" You were stopped when you felt a small pain go to your head. You fell to the ground making Aoi turn to you. "Are you ok, (f/n)?" Aoi asked, you just nodded.

Then you could hear a voice telling Fei to stop doing that and to, relax. You looked up and saw a man in white, and a long beard. You then scanned your surroundings and saw Fei in pain, everyone is back to normal, and Saru getting mad.

You get up, with your (h/c) bangs covering your eyes and you ran after the man, as the match ended of a 2 - 2. Tenma followed then everyone else did. As you made it and saw the man put down his hood and saw his face.

You then looked down to see Fei laying there, you went to walk over there but then Fei got up. You stopped and let the man talk to Fei. As you watched as Fei started to get mad at the so called 'Father'.

You turned around to see that everyone made it, and they all listened to what was happening. You then realized Kinako was walking besides you with her hands up to her chest.

_'Fei... Why arent you trusting or forgiving your father?'_ you said, as he said shut up to Tenma you opened your mouth to say somthing but Kinako cut you off. "Fei.. Why dont you listen to your father." Kinako goes, as you looked at her and to Fei.

You always thought that Kinako liked Fei, thats why you never tried to tell him how you feel.. But then again you were why to shy to anyways. You looked down, as Fei started to tell Kinako to back off.

Then all of a sudden you hear the word Mother out of Kinako's mouth, you looked back up to Kinako and looked at Fei as you saw him in shock. Everyone plus you gasped at that. "W-what do you mean Kinako?" You asked.

Wonderbot started to explain that it could happened, and then Fei's father started to explain why he chosen Kinako as a kid. While they were talking about it all you were doing was watching Fei as he was in shock and couldnt believe it.

You wanted to hug him badly and tell him that its ok, we are your family. But once again your to SHY to do that! I know i shouldnt make you shy but i want to aha! Fei then started to go on about how its to late to tell him all of that.

You watched him, you saw one shed of tear falling from his eyes. You gasped as you walked little bit closer to him, Tenma then smiled and told Fei that hes already home and he already had one. With Raimon.

He nods and turns around, and starts to walk away. You watched as your crush leaving but you new hes coming back. But you couldnt get something out of your mind, you wanted to tell him something but could you?

Few mins passed and you saw the door opened and everyone plus you yelled out Welcome Home Fei! Fei smiled big and started to cry. You walked up to him and gave him a hug. Which made him blushed.

"Fei, im glad your back. I really missed you." You said to him smiling, that made him blushed. He saw your (e/c) eyes "You... missed me?" He asked you, making you blush big time.

As you tried to answer him back, but you were to nervous because you did that in front of everyone. Aoi saved you and asked Fei a question making you smile at him.

You walked over to Kinako and started to talk to her. "(f/n).. Do you like Fei?" she asked nicely. You looked at her started to play with your (h/c) hair, and just smiled slightly. That made Kinako smile.

Time the passed again, Coach Endou-kun came back and the strongest 11 team was ready to fight the battle of all humanity. You sat down thinking about after this will Fei stay awhile or will he leave.

You were sad the whole time they were playing there match. You were watching but you werent as much as you were thinking. But once the whistle blowed, Chrono Stone had won. You ran over to everyone with Aoi, Akane, Midori, and everyone else.

_'They won... Maybe i should time him.'_ you said as you walked over to him. "Fei.." You said to Fei, making him look up to you. "Whats up (f/n)?" He asked you, making you blush slightly. "I... I uhm.. I need to talk to you, so meet you in the hallway please." As you started to walk away.

He gets up and starts to walk over to the hallway were your waiting. He walks and called your name, "(f/n)?" You turn around smiling at him. "Fei... Do you l-like anyone?" You asked, thats not what you were gonna ask him... -_- *sigh*. Fei just looks at you and nods, "Y-yea i do." He answered back.

Making you sigh in relief, but then soon realized that, that person he likes may not be you. "Oh i see." You said, you then walked passed him going back to where everyone is. He turns around and opens his mouth, "And its... You." He said, making you turn back to him.

"W-what?!" You said yelling out loud. Fei blushes and looks down "Yea.. I know, you may not like me back but im leaving soon. And i wanted to tell you before i leave. I understand if you dont like me back." He smiled, waving at you while running back to everyone.

You then started to blush, _'H-he... said he liked me... He liked ME!'_ you smiled at yourself, and walked back to everyone. The day passed and Fei and the others were leaving. But before you let Fei leave you two talked.

"I... I like you to. I always did." You finally said to him, making him smile. "Im glad you do.. I got something for you (f/n)" Fei said, as you looked up he leaned him and pressed his lips to your.

You kissed back and moved away that made both of you smile. "I love you (f/n)" Fei said, You nod and held his hand while walking back to everyone. Once you got there everyone saw your guys hands.

They asked some question's and you to answered them. But it was time for you to say goodbye to Fei, Although you didnt want to. "Fei... Im gonna miss you alot, promise me ill be in your heart." You said with your (h/c) hair blowing in the wind.

Fei looks into your (e/c) eyes and smiled, "Of course it will, (f/n) Ill miss you to. Love you." As he shut the door. You watched as he left with Kinako, and Tove. Once they were out of sight, you fell to the ground and started to cry. "F-fei... Dont go... C-come back." You whispered to Aoi who bend down to you.

_**5 YEARS**_ **_PASSED_**

You walked down the highway with Aoi, Akane, and Midori. "Are you guys free later on tonight?" You asked them, they looked at each other then at you. "Im sorry, i have a date with Tenma." Aoi said bowing. "Its ok, Aoi i understand." You said smiling.

Akane said the same thing with Shindou, and Midori also said that to with Hishiki. They all bowed to you, and saying sorry which you said no problem because you understood them.

"Its fine you three. Really." You said again, sweatdropping. They all looked at eachother when they stood up and then at you, "We feel bad, because you dont have... Fei." They said, which hurt your heart when they said Fei but you couldnt be upset. Hes from the future and your from the present.

Plus... hes from 300 years into the future. As you four continued to walk down the highway, you turned around facing them. "So... what are you guys gonna do?" You asked them.

They told you that they were doing a lot of things, and gonna see this and that. You were laughing at some parts, but turned heartbreak in the inside because you cant do the with Fei.

They got to the park where you met Fei, and stopped. "Look the riverbank. We never been here like forever." As you run halfway down the hill and lay down in the grass.

They then sat down talking with you. _'Fei... I miss you, i wonder where you are.'_ You said, then Aoi asked you something. "(f/n), dont you ever wonder if Fei ever thinks about you in the future... N-not saying that he doesnt!" Aoi said, to you.

You look up at her and smile, "Will i do wonder, but as i wonder about it i think that as long as i know that he once loved me... I know im somewhere in his heart. Somewhere hell always remember me." You smiled.

You then looked away from Aoi and looked at the tree where Fei and you used to play soccer by sometimes. As you closed your eyes and smile you made a wish, _'I wish... Fei, could come back to me. I miss him... And i love him.'_ you said.

Aoi then smiled, Then you guys heard footsteps. "Your right." Said a voice making Aoi, Akane, and Midori turn there head around seeing a man standing there. You get up and turn around, after seeing the man you stand up.

"F-fei..." You whispered. "Fei?!" You said louder for him and everyone to hear. "W-what.. thats Fei? What Fei, is that really you?" Midori asked, getting up. He looks at all of you guys, but then at you. "Yup.. Im back.. (f/n)" He said, making up run up to him crying.

"F-fei... what are you d-doing here?!" You asked, making him look at you. He smiled and opened his mouth. "I lived in the world, in my time period and now im gonna be living in your time period." He said.

Your (e/c) eyes starts to blur up from the tears, and your (h/c) starts to flow in the soft wind and Aoi, Akane, and Midori watch the two couple be reunited together.

"Fei... I missed you." You whispered to him, "Im sorry im late.. (f/n)" He said back. You guys then kissed each other under the sun set into the starry sky. You then showed everyone the Fei is gonna be living with you, and you two ended up getting married.

Fei was also able to go back and worth into the future and the present just to vist his father and mother, and takes (f/n) with him to meet them.

As you smile, at a baby girl on your lap and closed your mouth as she huged you. "Mama.. that story of how you and papa met was awesome. I just love it." She said with a smile to.

You kissed your daughter goodnight and walked tot the door and closed it, as you saw your husband Fei sleeping while waiting for you to get to bed.

* * *

**Ally: So how was it?**

**Alex: Good *smiles***

**Alice: Romantic!**

**Michella: A pretty story.**

**Ally: Yaaay! *smiles and cheer* Well then, everyone if you like it... Please review of a character that you would like for me to do. And ill do it okiiee *smiles***

**Everyone: Ok every, get to the review. And see you all next chapter. Loveyaa, and Seeya *waves***


	2. Shindou Takuto

**Ally: Konnchiwa Minna~! Im back for chapter two. **

**Alex: Yaaay! *cheers***

**Alice: Cant wait to see who your gonna use.**

**Michella: Same here. So who is it?**

**Ally: *grabs paper* Well, two people wanted Shindou, and other two people wanted Saru. So im gonna make Shindou first then Saru. Then the other characters, so please wait until i get to your character you wanted im sorry. But i want it to be fair for the vote thing. *bows* Gomen.**

**Alex: ... Well, just get on to the story now.**

**Ally: Heartless.**

**Alex: *yells* You made me like this Baka!**

**Alice: *giggles* Calm down, Alex.**

**Ally: But heres the story minna~.**

* * *

**2. l The Speical Place l Shindou takuto**

You walked to school with your childhood friends, Kirino, Akane and Shindou. People would sometimes get jealous or tease you because they happen to be the most popular boys and girl in your school, and there also your childhood friends.

But not letting 'Any one' know that you have a crush on one of your friends, and that so happens to be Shindou. Its not a surprise sense he was your first friend anyways.

As you, Kirino, and Shindou got to your homeroom class B-4. But Akane goes to the next room B-3 You sat down and so happens that you sit right next to Shindou by the window, and Kirino sits in front of you.

"Shin-kun, did you study for the music test today?" You asked Shindou, looking at him kinda blushing. Kirino looked at with has he was getting his music book out, and smiled at you.

Oh did i forgot to tell you, that you get teased for having them as friends? I know its mean of me to do it, gomen. Also that your a shy, sweet, caring girl that when you get teased you dont let Shindou or Kirino know that you do. So they dont get involved in it.

You dont like them to get in trouble just because its your problems, so you dont tell them anything. Even if they ask you just lie. Oh and you call Shindou = Shin-kun and Kirino = Ki-kun.

Shindou looks up at you "Yea i did, did you?" He asked you back. You sweatdropped and sighed, "No i didnt. I forgot about it, because when i got home from work i fell asleep." Oh thats right you have a job at such a young age. Shindou smiles at you and gives you his Music notebook. "Here you can borrow it."

Your (e/c) eyes sparkles when you grabed the music notebook from his hand, you also smiled. "Thank you Shin-kun." He just giggled and pats you on the hand, making you blush.

Kirino turns around and leans over to you, "Are you gonna tell him today?" He asked, making you look at him confused. "What do you mean Ki-kun?" You asked him, as you put your (h/c) hair up in a ponytail.

Kirino just smirked at you, "Whats wrong?" You asked again. "(f/n), I know you like him." You said to you, making you jump and blushing. "N-no of course not. W-why would that... W-what?!" You stuttered to Kirino, making him giggle at you.

"I new it." He said, "(f/n) you gotta tell him today." he added. You sat back down sighing realizing that Shindou had worked to the bathroom while you and Kirino was talking. "W-why today?" You asked him.

Kirino leans back into his chair. "Did you forget?" He said to you, getting out his planner out. "Forgot what?" As you leaned forward towards Kirino, until you felt a dark aura coming from behind you. You leaned back down to you chair and looked away from Kirino, to behind of you.

You saw three girls glaring at you, as they walked out the door they looked like they wanted to kill you. _'Here we go again... Why do people tease me? Mom. Whats wrong being friends with them.'_ you said to yourself, yes your mom is dead.

Kirino looked up to you, and saw that you looked like you just have been hurt or something. "Whats wrong (f/n)?" He asked you, you turned your head back to him, and just smiled.

Shindou walks back into the room and sits down, "Shindou, did you get a partner for the music test?" Kirino asked Shindou but was looking at you. As you realized the music test wasnt just on paper but it was also a show in tale test to.

"What!" you yelled out loud, and leaned to Kirino. "Wait we need a partner? But i didnt know that." You added, Kirino nods to you and looks back to Shindou.

"No i dont. You?" He asked Kirino, and he nods. "Yea i do. I have Akane." He said to Shindou, as you smiled at him. You leaned towards Kirino and opened your mouth, "Ohh, Ki-kun. Your gonna tell her that you like her today?" You smirked to get revenge. "How did you that. Stalker!" He said to you playfully.

You and Shindou giggled at Kirino as he blushed even though they new about his crush on her. "Are you?" You asked again. He sighs and nods, "Sure if you do the some." He said to you.

"What do you mean? Kirino." Shindou asked Kirino, with a serious tone. "Will, (f/n) here likes someone. Am i right?" Kirino said, making you blush. "W-what.. Hey, i.. i.. Ki-kun!" You said not answering his question, and laughed until you started to shake him.

"Ki-kun!" You said again, but two girls couldnt take the jealously anymore, walked up to you and slapped you. That slap made both Shindou and Kirino gasp, as your (h/c) bangs covered your eyes you stood up and ran out of the room.

But before you were able to leave the room, another three girls throw water balloons at you, and then flour powered at you. Which made you finally to cry as you ran off. Both Shindou and Kirino got up from there seat as they ran to get you, but before they did the girls stopped them.

"Now that shes gone you could date us." One of the girls said, it made Shindou made which pushed that girl to the wall. As Shindou ran out the door, Kirino new this is the time for them to confess there love. But kirino did teach the girls some lesson. Never to do this to there friend.

Shindou ran and looked everywhere to find you. But then he soon realized where you would be at. "The roof top." He said, as he rushed to the roof top to where you... Might be at.

You were sitting down on the ground crying, and trying to get some of the flour out of your hair. _'Mom... I hate this school. I wish people like then never was alive. I dont understand-'_

"How they can HATE me so much, i didnt do anything to them. But they do it anyways, i hate them. I wish they could just leave me alone already." You said half in your head but the rest out loud. You heard a door open and turned around, seeing a boy standing at the door.

"..., (f/n)!?" The boy said running to you. You could see who that was because of your tears and the flour that was all over your hair and face. But you new the voice of the boy, it was "Shin-kun?" You asked as he bend down to you. He smiles "Yea it me. Why didnt you tell us that you get teased?" He asked.

You didnt want to answer him, but you felt like you should answer him. "I-i... didnt want to tell you... or Ki-kun, was because the teasing was about you and-" You were cut off by a hug.

You blushed be time because it was Shindou who hugged you, but you soon realized you were up against his chest that made him hug you. "S-shin...-kun" You said softly, as you continued to blush.

He pushed away blushing to, and you looked up or at least tried to. "(f/n) we are your firends and we want to help you. I thought you already new about that? We dont care if it was about us or not... We will help you... Ill help you." he said, making his words hit your heart.

The wind picked up as you smiled at him, "I should have shouldnt i?" you asked, he giggled "Yes you should have, come on lets go to the bathroom and clean you up."

But as soon as he realized that boys arent allowed in the girl bathroom, he just stood there while (f/n) was standing with him. "Y-you have to go in, i cant go in the girls bathroom." Shindou said blushing. You nodded, but before you were about to go in.

Kirino, along with Akane came running to You and Shindou. "(l/n)-san! Are you ok? Omg.. let me help you." Akane said as she helped you into the bathroom leaving Kirino and Shindou behind.

Kirino looked at Shindou and smiled, "Did you tell her?" Kirino said, Shindou looked at him fast " What do you mean by that Kirino?!" Shindou said in shock. Kirino sighed and looked up, "Shindou... we have been friends for a long time ok. I can tell by your face that you love her." kirino said.

Shindou took a step back, and sighed "I guess i couldnt hide it from you could i?" Shindou asked, which Kirino just gave him a nod. Shindou then looked at the girls bathroom and walked to the window.

"I cant tell her." He said, kirino followed him "Why cant you?" Kirino asked. Shindou looked through the window and saw Aoi and Tenma together, "I cant just tell her, like how Tenma told Aoi." Shindou said pointing to Tenma and Aoi as Kirino looked to them.

Kirino then turned to Shindou, "I dont get it? I think you can." Kirino said. Shindou turned to Kirino "No i cant... (f/n) Likes someone, and that someone might not be me. Plus Tenma told Aoi in a nice special place. But me and (f/n) dont have one." Shindou said to Kirino.

"You dont get it do you?" Kirino asked making Shindou get confused, "What do you mean Kirino?" Shindou asked. Kirino sighed and looked through the window. "You and her do have a special place. And until you realize where that it, someone on the other hand will steal her from you." Kirino said.

Akane turned on the water and help you clean your hair. "(l/n)-san... Did you tell Shin-sama yet?" Akane asked, yes... she still calls him Shin-sama but Kirino its Kirino-chan, Lawl i know, i just wanted to do this.

You looked at her, Akane just smiled at you. "I think you should, he really likes you (l/n)-san." Though words went into your mind, and repeated many times. "Y-you think so?" You asked her in your shy voice tone.

"Of course." She said to you, "And you should do it in that place." she added. You nodded, "Ok, that place it is." you said. Few mins passed and your hair was finally cleaned, Akane also helped you to brush your hair.

You and Akane walk out the bathroom, and Shindou asked you to meet him at the place. So you agreed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

You went to the place which one were the cherry blossom park, where you have meet both Shindou and Kirino. When you and Akane went to the festival and as you did you saw Shindou."Shin-kun.. Hey." you said shyly. He turns around with a rose, "Here this is for you." You took it and smiled at him.

Shindou looked at you which you did the same thing. "Shin-" "(f/n)-" You both said at the same time, "Y-you go first." You said to Shindou. Shindou nods and smiles, "(f/n) (l/n) I... I love you." He said, with you were in shock.

_'H-he does love me... How did Aka-chan, know that.'_ you said in your mind "I...I a-always loved you to S-shindou." you said, when you realized you said his whole name not using your nickname made you blush.

"U-uh... S-shin-kun. I mean." you said blushing again, he giggled at you, and leaned forward to you, as you looked up to see him. Your lips had touched. You kissed him, and Shindou kissed you back.

When both of you pushed back, you smiled at him and he did to. "Im glad you remembered this place. I always come here when im sad, Shin-kun. This were a-" "Special Place." Shindou finished it for you.

You both looked at eachother while smiling. "I love you Shin-kun, and im glad that i can finally tell you." You said has he was looking into you (e/c) eyes. He started to play with your (h/c) hair, "And i love you too, (f/n)." he said.

You both once again kissed under the cherry tree. As guess what? Kirino and Akane were watching the whole time and did the same thing. "but when you get teased again, please tell me." Shindou said making you look at him, you nodded.

"Does that mean, my boyfriend will protect me?" You asked giggling. "Of course... I have to protect my princess." he said, as Kirino and Akane came running to you and Shindou.

* * *

**Ally: Done! How was it?**

**Everyone: Awesome!**

**Ally: Yeaa!**

**Alex: Please review how it was, and Ally will try to upload the next one either later on tonite her time, or tomorrow. Okiiee *smiles***

**Ally: Someone it cheerful?**

**Alex: Shut up!**

**Alice: Aha.**

**Michella: *smiles***

**Ally: Ok, well... As Alex said, please review. Hope yu like it. See you all next chapter. Byee. *smiles and waves***


	3. Hakuryuu

**Ally: Im back!...**

**Alex: Finally.**

**Ally: Sorry! I had many things at school ok, plus i got sick too. *pouts***

**Alice: But you stayed up really late to finish this. Isnt that back?**

**Michella: Yea when your sick?! You could die.**

**Alex: aha... Sucks for you.**

**Ally: ALEX! And no its fine. Plus i need to do this ok.**

**Alice: Ok. Well, here chapter 3! *smiled***

**Michella: Some info you might want to know, your birthday in June 13, and your turning 15 in the story.**

**Ally: Even though its might not say it. But here it is!**

* * *

**3. l Birthday Gift l Hakuryuu**

Its June 13 and its the day of your birthday. You looked out your window hoping it was a good day to go out to the beach with your mom. "Its a sunny day." You said smiling. You ran down stairs and see your mom making your lunch.

"Morning Mom." You said, sitting down on your chair. Your moms turns around seeing you with a big smile on her face she walks over to you with your big birthday breakfast meal. "Happy Birthday sweetie!" she said, putting it down on the table.

Your (e/c) eyes sparkles of seeing she made you so much food for breakfast. You had eggs, rice, bacon, sausage, French Toast, and Milk. "Wow! Its looks good mom." You smiled at her, as you watched her walk away.

As you began to eat you mom came back down stairs. "Mom?" you said, your mom walks up to you. She sits down, wearing... what is this? Her working CLOTHES! "M-mom?... I thought you were off." you said, looking at her.

Your mom looks down at you and shocked her head. "Im sorry, sweetie. But my job called me early this morning to come to work. I told them its your birthday but they really need me." Your mom said, you looked like you were about to cry.

Today was... Your 16th birthday to. Shes gonna miss it? "But mom, you promised me. That you would go to the beach with me." you managed to say before tears fell from your face.

You and your mom talked for a while, about all of this. But she had to go and left you at home on your 16th birthday. You ran up stairs to your room and cried. "Mom... I hate your JOB! They have no heart." You mumbled, under your tears.

Your mom works at the hospital, so she barley comes home early, and she doesnt get that much of day off. You looked up showing a picture in front of you, that was showing a man, a woman, and a little girl. "Dad... Only if you were still... here." You started to cry again.

Yes... Your dad, died. When you were only 5 years old. He had die from a car crash, or more like saving your from the road and got hit by a car causing the car crash. Few minutes passed and your phone started to ring.

**_'Ring Ring__ Ring'_**You wake up, and garbed your phone from your bag. You couldnt see the name of the caller, but you assumed it was Tenma or Tsurugi or maybe Aoi so you answered it. "Hello...?" You still sounded like you were crying still.

_"(l/n)? Are you ok... Why do you sound like you have been crying." _Said the boy in the phone. As you heard the boys voice, your eyes opened fast and you started to stutter. "U-uh... I-i was watching a s-sad movie. Y-yea thats r-right."

The boy on the other side sighed at you, _"Sure you were." _He said, for some reason you felt like he just smiled at you. _"Well, i called to ask if your busy today? Because like its your birthday. Tenma and the others where hoping that-" "Is that (l/n)-san?" _another voice came in.

_"Tenma, get back!" "It is! Wait Hakuryuu, why are you red?" _You started to giggle. _"I-im not red. Tenma get back and let me talk!"_ You heard a big hitting sound and that made you assumed that Hakuryuu just hit Tenma. "Hakuryuu dont be mean." you said.

_"Its his fault. Anyways. We are going to the beach for your birthday party. So come meet us at the bus stop in 10 ok Bye." _He hung up leaving you there not answering him. You got up and smiled. "I guess im still having a beach day mama... papa."

You ran to the bus stop, and saw Tsurugi, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Shindou, Kairya, Hikaru, Kirino, and none other then your lucky crush... Hakuryuu. "Hey I hope i didnt make you guys wait long." Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, and Aoi shocked there heads.

You then looked behind them seeing Kirino and Shindou smiling at you. And then there Tsurugi whos sitting down on the bench he looks up at you, and you smile at him. He then flashed a smile to you. Hakuryuu then showed himself, and was smiling at you but causing you to blush.

"Ok everyone is here. Lets go!" Tenma and Shinsuke said right as the bus came._ 'Wow' _as you thought. Everyone walked in and sat down, but you were the last one to walk in.

Tsurugi had Aoi with him, Hikaru and Kairya sat together, Shinsuke and Tenma was together, Shindou then sat next to Kirino, and you were left with Hakuryuu. _'Oh great... why me.'_ you said to yourself, blushing as you sat down next to him.

You looked away from him your whole why to the beach. The bus had stopped and you got up, but realized he had fallen asleep. _'What? How... When did he fall asleep.'_ You asked yourself. You sighed and bend down to him.

You smiled as you saw his face, he looked so peaceful, until he eyes started to move. _'Oh daum... Hes awaking up.'_ You stand up straight again, and he looks at you while you smiled. "W-where... Here H-Hakuryuu." as both of you got up and walked out.

When you guys walked out of the bus, you and your friends all went over to the beach. Aoi, Shindou, Kirino, and Tsurugi had set up there little camp area. You put your bag down, next to Aoi.

"Happy Birthday (f/n)." Aoi said, giving you a hug. You smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Aoi." you said back to her. As that was down, Tenma and Shinsuke came running up to you with two gifts, and tackled you down to the sand.

BOOM! Tenma and Shinsuke was on top of you while you were on the ground. "Geez... Guys." You said, they laughed and got up. "Gomen." Tenma said, as he gave you his gift. Shinsuke who was still hugging you gave you his gift.

"Oh.. Thanks guys." You smiled at them, you looked at the wrapped gift, and crawled to your bag. When you turned around you saw six people standing behind you holding a gift. You blinked at them, and you stood up.

"Are these... for me?" You asked, calmly. They all nodded and gaved it to you while giving you a hug. "Wow! Thanks everyone." You smiled as you sat down on you towel, and put them all down.

Kairya went in front of you smriking, "Theres no time to be sitting down (l/n)-sempai. We gotta play-" Kairya was cut off by Tenma and Shinsuke "Water gun battle!" You sweat droped, but just nodded. Kairya grabbed your hand and pulled you up.

As you stood up, Kairya pushed you to Hakuryuu. "We got teams already. Me and Hikaru one, Tenma and Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Aoi, Shindou-sempai and Kirino-sempai, then theres... You and Hakuryuu." He smiled at you, and you blushed.

"W-what... Hakuryuu... Might w-want another partner." You said, you turned your head to him. Hakuryuu looks at you, grabbed you shoulders. "Nah, im good with you." He said, which made you blush.

_'D-did... He just say, im good for him?!'_ you said, which you kept repeating in your head. Hakuryuu waves his hand back and forth to you, but you were to busy day dreaming. "(l/n)...(l/n)... (l/n)?" he said.

Kairya smirks and sprays you with his water gun, you took a step back but caused you to step on your bag making you fall to the ground. As you hit the ground, everyone runs to you. "Ow! Who did that." you said, cleaning the water off you face.

Kairya takes a few steps back, but was caught by Kirino and Hakuryuu. "Kairya!" Kirino said, Kairya giggled and started to run away which made Kirino chase after him. Hakuryuu sighed, and walked over to you.

"Here." He offered his hand to you, which you kindly accepts. "Thanks." you said. You watched Kirino and Kairya's run, and looked over to Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu... Can we talk?" you asked, him.

He nods and you guys walk away from everyone. "I... W-wanted to know, why y-you didnt t-tell me happy birthday y-yet." you said, stopping. He turns around to face you, "Ha-" "You hate me dont you." You suddenly yelled out to him, which you ran away.

Hakuryuu was confused of what just happened. As you ran away from him you stopped. _'Him... not talking to me, he didnt even say happy birthday to me yet, and he didnt do anything when Kairya sprayed me with water. I guess ill never be about to be with him.'_ you started to tear up.

"Oh man... Why am i crying?" you said, you sat down on the sand and covered your eyes with your knees. You then heard footsteps running your way, but you were to sad to even look who it was.

You could hear the person panting as if he was running everywhere for you. "(l/n)!" he said, and you new it was none other than Hakuryuu. You looked but to realized the sun was going down. "W-what?" you said.

"(l/n)... Everyone is looking for you. When you ran away Aoi saw you, which made everyone look for you. I cant believe i finally found you." Hakuryuu said, in the warmest voice ever. You stared at him, while he was talking. You missed looking at him, you missed his voice...

You got up fast and hugged him, You missed his warmth. Hakuryuu started to blushed in surprise, "(l/n)? Whats wrong." he said, which you didnt answer all you said was, "Im sorry..." he hugged you back and smiled, "For what?"

You pushed him away, "For what? I ran away from you... I yelled at you... I-I got mad at y-you." you started to tear up again, you dont know why you got upset in little things but for some reason, you wanted him to show love and caring for you.

Hakuryuu started to panic "Dont cry... (l/n)! And dont worry about that. I understand why you did." he said, you looked at him. As the sun was going down, and smiled _'Its my birthday mama... papa... my wish might come true right?'_ you said to yourself.

"Hakuryuu... I l-love you." you said softly, which you thought he didnt hear but he did. "What?" he said, you blushed and looked away. "I didnt say anything." you said.

"No i heard you say something." he said back to you. You got up and started to walk away. " No i didnt." you said, Hakuryuu got up fast,_ 'Im not losing you again.' _he said. "I LOVE YOU (l/n)!" he yelled out to you.

You turned around blushing madly. "What?!" you said. Hakuryuu nodded, "I said i love you... and only you." you stood there frozen. Hakuryuu walked up to you and hugged you.

"Im never gonna left you go... Not like last time, not never! I love you and ill always will." he said, making you crying again. The sun was finally down, and gone. You both looked up at the stars while smiling.

"Happy birthday..." Hakuryuu said, you turned your head to him, seeing him holding a box. You grabbed it and opened it. There in front of you was a necklace, a silver/gold heart that had your name in it. "Hakuryuu... its so pretty." you said.

"But not as pretty as you." he said smiling. You put on the necklace and leaned against him. "I love you..." you said. Then FLASH! You and Hakruyuu jumped in fear. "Aaahhh!" you both said.

"Tenma, you idiot! Dont use flash." you heard a boy said, "But its dark and..." "Still!" You and Hakuryuu walked over to the bush and saw Kairya, Tenma, and Shinsuke. "What are you three doing here?!" you said, with a dark aura around you.

Kairya, Tenma, and Shinsuke started to get scared and run away, while you chased after them. "Aha... Thats my girl." Hakuryuu said. "GET BACK HERE!" you yelled out. "Nooo, im good." Kairya said.

After a while they gave up and you yelled at them, but for gave them. You then took a night walk with Hakuryuu who happen to be your boyfriend now. "Isnt it nice..." you said.

Hakruyuu looked at you, and smiled. "It is.. I so glad you can be my girl (l/n).." he said, "Im glad to. But Hakuryuu... Call me (f/n) ok?" you said smiling at him.

Hakuryuu looked at you and nodded, "Ok... (f/n)" he said, causing you to smile again. "I love you... (f/n)" "I love you to.. Hakuryuu." you too leaned in for a kiss. His soft lips touched yours, you felt his warmth of his body against yours.

Then there goes another FLASH! You to broke apart and turned your guys heads to see Kairya, Shinsuke, and Tenma again. "I got a good one!" Tenma said, Kairya giggled. As he looked at you, you gave Kairya a glare.

"Ill kill you... Kairya." you said, which made him walk away. You both laughed and looked at each other. "You think they didnt leave?" hakuryuu asked. You shocked your head. But you didnt care anymore, as you too leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Ally: DONE!**

**Alex: Finally! It was awesome.**

**Alice: I liked it.**

**Michella: Kairya was funny. That little stalker.**

**Alex: Dont forget about Tenma and Shinsuke. xD**

**Ally: Please review on how it was, or any request. Oh and for those you already requested me one, ill try my best to get to them fast. And dont worry ill do them. *smiles***


End file.
